


Goodbye, Norma Jean (2011)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Forced Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba/Jounouchi (of a sort). Jounouchi <i>thought</i> he'd come up with a great plan to get some easy money...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Norma Jean (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'distort' with a bonus of 'genderbending'. Trust me, it's not as bad as you think! ♥

In hindsight, Jounouchi wished he'd never done it.

It had been a popularity contest, and all he would have had to do was get more votes than the other applicants. At the time, it had seemed like an easy way to score some fast cash. Granted, the contest _had been_ for girls, but he'd felt that he had a nice figure and a peaches and cream complexion, too and it only seemed a _little bit_ weird that he'd think that. Besides, he'd taken it as a personal slight that he'd initially been excluded based on sex, and he'd hoped that after he'd won, the girls would see that being judged on the basis of beauty and popularity was shallow.

At least, that's what he'd told himself as he'd dressed for the second round of the competition. And he realized _now_ that it had been that distorted rationalization responsible for his current predicament. After all, he couldn't have known that Kaiba Seto would be there. He'd figured the rich prick would have been too busy jerking off over his _precious_ Blue Eyes White Dragons to bother with some stupid contest hosted by the Student Council.

Unfortunately, Kaiba _had_ been there, and he'd seen Jounouchi's 'outfit'. He'd been going for a sultry Marilyn Monroe but instead, to the horror of the entire student body, he'd looked more like a deranged Madame. Thankfully, the majority of his classmates had wisely purged the mental image. Unfortunately, the one person Jounouchi wished _would_ forget seemed to delight in reminding him of his bad judgement

With a heavy sigh, opened the box to find a garish cheetah print negligée trimmed with red and black marabou feathers, and a card:

_I know you're more of a spring, but I think you could really make it work. ~K._


End file.
